Its Not Over
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: A song fic of the song Its not over by Daughtry.Focused around Logan, Jean and Scott...[OneShot]


**So this is a song fic, the song is "It's Not Over" by Daughtry.  
Its from Logan's POV, after he leaves the school for 3 years. An' the song fic is about Logan then Scott then both of them. The music video is pretty good, or at least I thought it was, so the fic is a bit too much like it.  
You're free to comment or yell at me. I've kind of gotten used to it by now...  
**

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence  
Your takin' away everything  
And I can't do without._

Xavier had found me out in nowhere, he'd sent Jean to get me too. I couldn't turn her down. There were somethin's she should've filed me in 'bout. Apparently she an' one eye had gotten married, after havin' a kid. Only a few months after I'd left. Though, Scott didn't know that their little boy, was actually my kid.

_I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin' away, blownin' away  
Can we make this something good?_

Scott was close t' the little five year old. My little five year old. Jeanie wanted me here at the school, an' I wanted to be at the school, but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell 'im that I was his real dad.

I had enough problems with tryin' to figure out my life, I didn't need Scott to be stoppin' me an' the kid from some level of bonding. Jeanie kept telling me that it was for his best that I didn't get much closer to 'im an' just let Scott be his father.

The night before I left, I got close to Jean. Scott an' her had big 'ld argument an' I took that chance. Around 5 am, they were back together, both agreeing that it was a stupid argument.

They were a happy family again.

I couldn't take it. So I left. Big surprise there.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one _

_It's not over._

This time I came back all on my own, the kid was ten. Jean and Scott had another pair of kids. Jeannie hated to say it again, but one of 'em was also mine. I told her that I was here to make it up, don't think she believed me.

I spend two years there an' fell in love with the kids. Scott probably loved to see how close I was with 'em.

Then I told Jeannie that I loved her. She said she loved Scott and couldn't brake up with him just for me.

I wouldn't give up.

_I've taken all I can I take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin' on  
Can't let it bring us down_

I spent a few years there. I wanted to tell Scott an' the others that the two were my kids, so did Jeannie but she knew he'd wouldn't be happy.  
Out of nowhere, we were attacked. The school was attacked. An' his powers, his claws showed, followed by my little girl's healing factor. Scott was pissed, more then pissed, because they were good kids. My kids.

Jeannie couldn't handle this, it was too much for her. Scott didn't want to handle it and just left.

_My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?_  
Scott came back, wanting to be in the picture after two years of being gone. Jeannie wasn't married to him anymore and he wanted to fix that.

_You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.  
_  
I wasn't going to let him take her from me. I wouldn't let him. It was so hard on Jeannie. They argued, I took the kids out. Everything wasn't going right.

_Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over._

Scott was able to do so well, so fast. I didn't deserve this. It was so painful for me to watch my son spend more time with him then me. Now I knew why Jeannie found the whole thing to be so painful in the first place.

When I saw her an' Scott laughing together in the kitchen, I didn't know what to do. She really did love him.

_Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one_

My son, gave me the best advice ever.

He told me to get his mother, cause I was the better win.

So I did, an' asked her to marry me, an' she did.

_Its not over_

Scott found his own girlfriend. Emma Frost. Shes not bad, Ray likes her. Which surprises everyone. She an' him are gonna be the new headmasters since Jean prefers just being a mom an' a teacher. What shes perfect at. Is there anything she isn't perfect at? All her kids are perfect. I'm probably the least perfect thing about her.

_Its not over_...

**If ya wanna hear the song you can im me with aim an' I'll send it to you, its a great song.  
Thanks for reading  
**


End file.
